Worthless
by ThEfOoLiShNeSsOfYoUtH
Summary: Severus Snape  21 in his second year of teaching  has taken on Kira Nightwing almost 17  as an apprentice for the summer as she trains to be a Healer. She gets in a bit of trouble proving herself to her Mentor. For my friend Abi after relentless nagging.


well, this is my first smut to put on this site, it's pretty short, but i might turn it into a threeshot or something. don't count on it though, i have ZERO commitment to anything. this Fic is for my friend Abi, who is absolutely infatuated with Severus Snape, but that's okay, because i am too. If you find any errors, i don't care. don't flame me, because that's not cool. also, when i originally wrote this, it was a lot, angrier i guess is the right word, but then when i went over it, i was listening to my zen music, which settled it down a lot, sorry about the in cohesiveness caused by that.

Disclaimer; JK would never make snape do this, so i am obviously not her. i'm not making money from this. don't sue.

* * *

><p>Kira sat in the desk in front of Kingsley, playing with the magical cuffs holding her wrists together behind her back. She eyed her wand in Kingsley's hands. "Is there anyone we can call to collect you?" he asked not unkindly. Of course there was, but she didn't want to name him. He was going to kill her. KILL her. "Miss Nightwing?" Kingsley prompted. Kira groaned and put her head between her knees. "Call Severus Snape, I'm studying under him to be a healer. He's mentoring me this summer.<p>

Kingsley Shakelbot's eyes widened, "You're sure you can not think of anyone else?" Kira shook her head, "No, there is no one I can think of." He sat still for a moment before turning in his chair to face the fire. He threw in a bit of Floo Powder before calling out, "Professor Snape's Lab," and sticking his head in. Kira could hear their voices.

"Something I can do for you, Kingsley?" Snape asked.

"I have something of yours, would you mind stepping through?"

"What is this about?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

Kingsley insisted that Severus should just come through.

Kingsley sat back in his chair, and Professor Snape stepped through. The moment he set eyes on Kira, bound in the chair, his obsidian eyes sparked with red, flashing at her angrily. "What have you done?" He demanded, striding over to her and placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. Kira's short temper began to rise; she pulled her lips tight, refusing to answer. Snape turned to the man who had summoned him. "Shacklebot, what is this about?"

Kingsley leaned forward at his desk, folding his hands over Kira's wand. "Miss Nightwing was found brewing a controlled potion, with several very illegal substances, as well as some that are meant to be closely monitored by the Ministry." Snape turned to send another glare at Kira, "What potion was it?" He asked, tightening his grip on her shoulder. Kingsley consulted the file in front of him. "The Drought of Despair, if this is correct, the effects are similar to that of a dementor."

Snape turned his black eyes to burn into her green ones. "What do we need to do about this?" He asked Kingsley. Shacklebot tossed the folder back onto the desk. "Nothing really, Miss Nightwing is still under age, despite having just graduated Hogwarts, so she will not be tried. The Ministry is issuing a warning, and releasing her to you." He waved his wand, and Kira's wrists were released.

Kira got to her feet and snatched her wand off of Kingsley's desk. "Lets go." She demanded. Snape turned to Kingsley. "Thank you, Shacklebot; I'll take care of this." The two stepped through the fire back to the apartment they were sharing.

Immediately Severus began firing questions at Kira. "What were you thinking Kira? What could have possibly possessed you to make you do such a thing?" Again, Kira pressed her lips together. "Answer me Kira!" he yelled.

"I don't have anything to say to you!" Kira roared back. Snape shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath before pointing to the couch. Obediently, Kira dropped into it. Snape grabbed a chair and set it down backwards in front of her. He sat on it backwards, folding his arms on top and leaning forwards. "Kira, please, you have to tell me why you did that, or I won't be able to mentor you anymore."

Kira was silent for a moment, thinking, before she tilted her head to the side and answering him, her voice showing her attitude. "I was proving to you that I was not worthless." Snape's mouth dropped open, "When did I EVER call you worthless." Kira turned away from Severus, sick of looking at him, "When I messed up that potion you were making for St. Mungos. I ruined it, and you told me that I was worthless, and that you wondered why you even took me on. I wasn't going to use the potion I was making! Honest! You said that that was one of the most difficult potions you've ever brewed, I wanted to show you that I could do it!"

Snape was shaking his head before she had even finished speaking, his dark hair covering up his burning eyes. "You were proving to me your worth by sneaking around, brewing an illegal potion? Well done Miss Nightwing, you have showed me that you are quite the model citizen. You will be an asset to St. Mungos, that is, if they keep their private stores closely monitored.

'Oh please!" Kira shrieked, "Don't you dare lecture me on being a model citizen, at least I don't bow down and kiss the feet of the Dark Lord, Death Eater!"

Snape jumped up and began pacing, "I had no choice Kira, there was no other way!

Kira scoffed, "There is ALWAYS another way, Professor. Perhaps you could have elected to join the Order sooner, and worked to defeat you-know-who rather than supporting him.

Snape grabbed Kira's arm and jerked her towards him. "How dare you speak to me like this, you are worthless, you good for nothing little-"

Kira drew back her fist and threw it forwards to collide with Snape's jaw. "NEVER CALL ME WORTHLESS!" she shrieked before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

Immediately Snape's demeanor changed. He knelt beside Kira, remaining there even as she jerked away from his outstretched hand. "Kira, what is it?" He asked, "Please, tell me what is wrong." Kira shook her head, "Can't talk." She choked out through her sobbing.

Kira, however, found another form of communication, projecting her thoughts directly into Severus' mind. Snape saw a man, presumably Kira's father, in a drunken rage, pulling Kira's hair and screaming at her that she was worthless, and that she would never get any where in life. The vision changed, and Kira was being held down and punched and kicked by a boy who was calling her a worthless whore.

Kira pulled out of Snape's mind, and having regained her voice, growled out, "I've spent my entire life being called worthless. I am NOT worthless." Snape's obsidian eyes softened. He scooted next to her and held her to him, running his long fingers through her dark brown tresses. "No Kira, No. You are not worthless, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Kira; you are one of the most talented witches I've seen. Please say you will forgive me!"

Still crying, Kira nodded. Snape scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed. She clung tightly to him, unable, unwilling to relinquish her hold on him. Obligingly, he lay next to her, holding her body flush against his. "Kira." He whisperer her name, his breath cooling her flushed and hot skin. He lowered his lips to her eyelids, tenderly kissing them. "Not worthless." He whispered into her neck.

Kira's shirt had ridden up, exposing a stretch of skin on her stomach, Severus gently ran his finger tips back and forth over it, mesmerizing and calming Kira with his touch. Severus laid there next to his student, only a few years his junior, and realized just how lovely she was. Her creamy white skin contrasting with her long dark curly hair, Kira's frame was small and delicate, her muscles understated, but strong enough to lug around cauldrons that definitely weight more than she. "Beautiful." He whispered, "Not worthless, beautiful."

Severus placed his cool lips on her forehead, and slowly kissed his way down the side of her face and neck. "Perfect." He said. Kira's crying had stopped, and her wounded spirit was soothed by Severus' ministration. "More, please." She said quietly when his lips stopped on her neck. Her hands reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, then her fingers going to Severus' shirt.

She revealed his sinewy muscles, covered only by his smooth pale skin. Her fingers traced the design of his muscles on his chest and stomach, stopping when she felt the roughness of scarring on his sides. "What is this?" She asked softly. "My father." He answered shortly. "We are both broken then." Kira said, clinging all the closer to Severus. "Did you know, in nature, if two things are similarly damaged, they are bound together, and they heal each other?" (A/N: true story, you bind two similarly injured trees together, and they grow into each other, repairing the damage)

"Then let us be bound together," Severus rasped, "Because I can not stand to see you hurting, my Kira." "Nor can I see you in pain, Sev." With no other words, the pair understood what the other needed to repair the damage to their hearts. Severus pulled Kira all the closer, and tenderly placed his lips on hers, allowing her movements to guide his. He parted his lips to give passage to her searching tongue. Her small hands ran the length of his back, nails tickling down his spine. Severus had his hands on her waist, feeling her muscles ripple as she moved.

"More." She gasped when their lips parted for breath. Snape's hands went to his belt, and slipped out of his dark trousers. Kira's breathing was coming heavily as she slipped out of her jeans. She tangled her legs with Severus', tilting her head back so that he had ample access to her neck. Severus took advantage of it, placing kisses up and down the length of her neck.

Severus' hands went to Kira's chest, palming her heaving breasts as she drew in labored breaths. Kira tugged off their remaining clothing and drew herself tighter to Severus, as if burying herself in his being. "Lovely." Severus gasped, running his hands over the smooth skin of Kira's unclothed body. "Please." Kira said, wrapping her arms around Severus, holding him against her.

Slowly Severus placed himself at Kira's entrance. "You're sure?" he asked softly, their foreheads placed against each other so that their heavy breathing mingled. "Please." She repeated. Slowly, gently, Severus pressed into Kira, binding their bodies together. Kira relaxed against Severus, holding her breath to ward off the pain as he pressed through her barrier.

Once he was all the way in, he stilled, allowing Kira to adjust to him, before moving inside her. They moved together in unison until Kira's muscles were contracting around him, squeezing tighter. Severus groaned at the fantastic sensation of her walls tightening around him, and lost himself, pulsing inside of her.

After the two had calmed down, and their breathing was no longer hard or labored, Severus pulled out of her, drawing her body nearer to his to ease the sense of separation. He tugged a blanket over them, and pulled Kira's head onto his chest. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>review and stuff. k thanks.<p> 


End file.
